King Dedede's army vs Equestria
King Dedede's Army vs Equestria is a What-If? Episode of Death Battle Description Two of the most well known kid-friendly kingdoms face of in an epic battle! Who will win? Kirby or My Little Pony Interlude As if one on one isn't enough, army on army battles are epic! Technically all of Equestria can't be counted as an army. Who cares. They both have huge numbers of creatures with special skills and weapons, so that's an army in my book. Those "armies" are King Dedede's troops, a force with little skill and a lot of power And Equestria, a whole region full of ponies. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. It's our job to analyze their weapons, armor & skills to find out who would win a Death Battle! King Dedede Much of Dedede's history is unknown, except that he claims his clan have ruled Dreamland for a long time. What a lame backstory. King Dedede is known for being a mean and jerkish king, Because he likes to pull pranks of the citizens of Dreamland. These pranks include stealing the country's food supply, and so on so forth. One day he went to far and ordered a monster from NightMare Enterprises, causing a star warrior named Kirby to crash-land in Popstar. He and Kiby have been rivals ever since. Although Dedede is fat, and lacks exercise, he possesses an immense amount of strength, being able to take down the Pink Wonder in a few hits. Tubby can inhale enemies and spit them out as stars and he can puff up like a balloon to fly, which can be difficult when carrying around tons of blubber. The King's height is around 16 inches tall, but he can inhale air and make himself bigger, to about 24 inches tall. His main weapon is a normal wooden hammer Which he uses to pound Kirby. He can hit people with a flaming hammer flip, throw it, and summon an infinite number of hammers when his old one is thrown away. However, Dedede can crank things up a notch by turning into Masked Dedede, who wields the Dedede hammer, a specially crafted hammer made just to pound Kirby. It can fire missiles, produce shock waves, and makes him spin so hard, he catches fire. Dedede has defeated Paintria, Pyribbit, Sectonia, and escaped a fight with Dark Meta Knight and Magalor without a scratch. He's also taken a planet sized explosion to the face. This guy is one tough cookie. Dedede's troops When it comes to troops, Dedede's no joke. He has a lot of troops in his army. So much, we can't count all of their stats and achievements, so we'll just overview them quickly. His troops are to many to count, so we won't mention those much. Bandanna Waddle Dee Dedede's right hand man, this guy is responsible for calming the king down when he gets angry or panicked. You can pick him out of the crowd with the bandanna on his top, so you won't lose him. He wields a spear, powerful enough to take down many foes, and his quick skills help him survive. He also likes to toss people food and keep them up and running. Lololo & Lalala This pair like to push around blocks or gordos, to shield them from harm. They can fly, and often use size as an advantage. Well that seems useless. Kracko An eyeball surrounded by a spiky cloud, Kracko likes to shock you and rain on you, which hurts a lot. If there are clouds around the place he dies, the guy will just remake himself. I definitely wouldn't recommend an umbrella against him. Paint Roller Paint Roller can paint things to life, like cars, clouds and Kirbys. Wait! I just noticed we are running out of time! But can't we add more time? Well let's just add one more to shorten this up a bit. Fine. Meta Knight *Meta Knight comes in* Meta Knight: Did you say something? ..... As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, Meta Knight is one of Dedede's stronger fighters,so I'm not going to mention to much stuff about him. MK: You're just saying that because you're lazy. Hey! Let's just get to the next side. Dedede"Our grudge will be settled at last...Meet my powerful secret weapon...The brand-new Dedede Hammer!" The Pony Princesses A long time ago, a bunch of ponies went to a random land, claimed it as their own, and built Equestria. There were three types of ponies, the pegasuses, who controlled the weather, the earth ponies who grow food, and unicorns who make the sun rise and the moon fall. However, there was one type of pony who stood out of the rest. The alicorns had all the features of each type of pony. They had wings like a pegasus, a horn like a unicorn, and strength like an earth pony. They were so special, they were marked as royalty. Strangely, all alicorns are marked as princesses, not queens or kings. Walt Disney all over again! Anyways, each princess has been given a special role, Celestia was given the power to control the sun, Luna the moon, and Cadance was given the power of ???. Meta Knight: I'm back from my break what did I miss? Hey! Didn't I send you to fight Galacta Knight? Isn't that dude impossible to beat? and isn't Nova a bunch of light years away? Meta Knight: Aren't you forgetting who you're talking to? Meta Knight? The captain of the Halberd and who defeated Galacta Knight 2 times? Anyways, Now that I'm back, gimme my copy of the script! Sure just don't interrupt us or add lib oka... MK: Oh you're on the pony part, well all you need to know about them is that they suck. Hey Blade Knight! Stop Watching that stupid show I was just talking about! *Blade Knight switches the channel* Blade: What show? MK:*sigh* All that happens is one guy named Twilight Sparkle goes around on a bunch of pointless adventures doing pointless stuff. Then she does some random thing and grows wings. Oh, and did I mention she was a unicorn. Then she becomes the princess of friendship, blah blah blah. Uhhh yeah. Princess Celestia & Luna The princesses who move the sun and the moon, Celestia and Luna where the sisters who wielded the Elements of Harmony, a source of ultimate power. Together they defeated Discord, a creature who thrives on chaos. They can fire laser beams of death, put up shields, and do a bunch of crazy stuff. However MK: They totally suck at being friends, which the elements rely on for power. Luna becomes corrupt, tries to kill everyone, and becomes Nightmare moon. Nightmare moon can fire even more powerful beams of death, and transform into stuff and posses certain objects, confusing her enemy. Celestia then used the elements of harmony to banish her. MK: That's stupid, why couldn't the princess of the sun bury her, or I don't know burn her to death. If I were her, I would set Luna on fire! Wait, I forgot my lines. That's where Twilight comes in. You're welcome by the way. MK: Since you don't need to explain Cadance, can I do Twilight? Fine, but don't make it to neg Twilight MK: Twilight is another one of those characters who always gets it right. She went on a bunch of adventures and learned stuff about friendship, not that it would help. She is the sixth element of harmony, lamely named magic. She's defeated brutal foes like Discord, Queen Chrysalis the ruler of changelings, Nightmare Moon, Starlight Glimmer who doen't have anything useful to fight with, Corrupted Sunset Shimmer, Tantabus the creature made of nightmares,and MANY more. With magic she can * Can fire Magic beams in consecutive blasts * A spell that allows Non Pegasai to stay on clouds * A spell that gives non pegasai 'Magnificent' Wings * Want It- Need It Spell make anyone want something that Twilight uses on * Come to life spell can bring inanimate objects to life * A spell that turns Living and Inanimate Objects into Oranges * A spell that can send all clones made from the mirror pool back. The spell could very likely send anyone else into the lake by mistake, as the spell cannot tell the difference between a clone and a natural being * Protective magic barriers that she can use to protect herself or objects * A teleportation spell she can use to teleport herself or anyone else where she wants * A spell that she can use on herself or others which allows breathing underwater and to swim faster * A spell that allows her to carry multiple objects, hold/stop anything in place, and move extremely heavy things like a Ursa Minor * Has a spell that can summon a ravenous Parasprite * A spell that can be used to reverse gravity on herself or someone else * A transformation spell that she can use to temporarily turn herself or someone else into a different species such as a Breezie * A spell that causes a mustache to grow on someone regardless of gender. Not useful at all in combat but funny Since these characters don't do much fighting, they doesn't have many times they've survive terrible blasts. So that means this will be a short battle, right? Well, no because she's survived a mountain destroying blast from Tirek when he had absorbed everyone's power except for the princesses' power. MK:You forgot to mention that she was using all of the princesses' powers combined. Whatever. Other Ponies There are many ponies, each with their own powers. Earth Ponies Earth Ponies are the strongest ponies with the lamest name. I mean, seriously! Even normal pony sounds better! Earth ponies rely on physical strength. They can hit things without even breaking a sweat, like the time Applejack stopped a bus rolling down a mountain in a single kick. Unicorns Unicorns are capable of using magic to do all kinds of amazing stuff. Just look at the list of Twilight's magic, and you get the idea. Pegasuses They can fly and do all sorts of tricks, plus they have the ability to play with weather. Rainbow Dash is one of the most fastest Pegasuses being able to fly at the speed of sound. Elements of Harmony Ugh. Wiz can we get to the fight now? Just one more piece of information. Fine! But just one more. Hey! Where'd Meta Knight go? I guess he's preparing for battle. The elements of Harmony give extreme power, being able to destroy all evil. It can fire a giant rainbow that can destroy anything evil, making Twilight and Company indestructible for a few seconds in the process. It also can turn them into their ultimate form, when they glow rainbow. Enough of this now! lets get on with it! MK: Or Boomstick will blow you away with a shotgun. Hey! Don't steal my lines! Okay let's get on with it. Twilight Sparkle:"You see, Nightmare Moon, when those Elements are ignited by the... the spark, that resides in the heart of us all, it creates the sixth element: the element of... magic!" Pre-Death Battle Alright, the combatants are set''. It's time to settle this debate once and for all. '''It's time for a' MK: Cooking contest! I was going to say death battle, but okay. Later... Blech! Your cooking sucks! MK: Really? I thought it was awesome! Can you do better? Actually, both you guys' cooking sucks. Oh, did I mention I set up some rules for this one? You only have to kill the leader of each team. And all dialog is in text boxes. Aw come on! Rules ruin everything! Anyways, It's time for a DEATH BATTLE!!!!!!!!!! Death Battle It was a regular day in Dreamland. Wait, what's that sound? Dedede: I am going to pound whoever made this! Escargoon: What's wrong your majesty? *Dedede shows Escargoon this video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Dv0OEwBs_bw<- Dedede invades Equestria* Escargoon: Honestly, I wouldn't be surprised if you got beaten by a puny pony. *Dedede hits Escargoon on the head with his hammer* Dedede: I'll beat those punks once and for all! Later... Dedede: Alright men, aim your cannons. Anddd FIRE! Three waddle dees fired their cannons off into the distance. Dedede: That should make them fear me, so that threat would be eliminated. Meanwhile... The cannons weren't aimed, so the three shots destroyed Applejack's orchard, brought down a whole wing of Twilight's Castle, and killed Fluttershy (My sister would kill me if I got Fluttershy brutally killed in battle. PowerofPoyoKirby / Megainim) Twilight: Alright gang, you know why I called you here. Some unknown threat has just attacked us, killing Fluttershy. Angel / Fluttershy's replacement(now with a translator): I iz hav no idea wut iz going on. *Eats a carrot* Applejack: They destroyed my crop! Rainbow dash: The cannons came from that way, so we'll find them from there. Twilight: If these intruders came for a fight, they'll have one. Back at Dedede Dedede: Men, let's pack up and go home. ???: And just where do you thing you're going?! Dedede: Huh who's there? *Turns to the voice* Who are you? Meta Knight: That is Rainbow Dash. Don't you do any research before battle? Rainbow Dash: You ended a friend. Now I will end YOU!!! Dedede who had not come prepared: I have an idea! RUN!!!! And everyone ran away except for MK who teleported away a while ago. Back at Castle Dedede Escargoon runs out to meet Dedede. Escargoon: How'd it go? Dedede: I was met with some unexpected resistance. Gather all the troops! I'm going out to attack. This is the last meanwhile thing I will do, so don't go away. Rainbow dash: I think he ran away. Twilight: Well, no need for the troops I just rallied. ??? (again) : Don't get your hopes up yet. Twilight: Who are you? I didn't even catch your name. ??? (3rd time(last time in battle)) : I am King Dedede! ruler of Dreamland, and soon, your land will learn to fear me! Twilight: We'll see about that. FIGHT! (Que this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O0hdB7n_lDM) Both armies charged head on into each other. When they collided, it's actually pretty confusing, so I'm not going to explain every detail. While the waddle dees easily got knocked out of the fight, they just ran back in. A Sir Kibble sliced a pony in half here, a Capsule J2 got blasted there, then two Mr Frosties sucked up two ponies, and spit them at another two ponies. Bombs, beams, armor, spears flying everywhere. Twilight: We need to get organized! Unicorns back! Pegasuses take the air! Earth ponies up front! Let's win this fight! All the ponies scrambled into a position, and it seemed to be working. Dedede's army was being pushed back, and Dedede didn't like it. Dedede: All troops! Sneak slash! Dedede advanced to the front of the line, but it seemed nothing had changed. Dededede, now at the front, started attacking like a monster. Any pony in his way? Bam! Knocked out. Rainbow dash saw this, and she didn't like it. Rainbow Dash: If I can kill their leader, it will be all over. She started up a sonic rainboom, but suddenly Twilight: There's someone here in the back. I can sense it! Suddenly, a biospark jumped out and stabbed a unicorn in the back. As the random pony crumpled to the ground, more biosparks jumped out of thin air, killing the unicorns, and disappearing back again. The remaining unicorns and the rest of the ponies were struck by fear upon hearing the dying ponies' screams, that they became desperate, turning into a stampede. Twilight thought, Twilight: Maybe we can trample Dedede to death. She turned to Dedede, hoping to see him scared, but a smile was on his face. A thought of horror came to Twilight's mind. This was what Dedede was hoping for. In seconds, the front line of ponies will be dead. Twilight: Stop! It's a trap! The ponies skidded to a halt, but it was too late, as the ponies were only a few feet away from Dedede's force. Twilight now realized that his front row troops weren't melee as before, but instead switched with creatures on fire. Dedede: Fire! A huge wave of fire spewed from the King's massive army, engulfing the front lines of ponies with flames. One third of Dedede's army was out, but that was okay, because he was winning. The ponies looked hopeless, with only half of an army against two-thirds, but they had to try. Twilight: We may be lower on troops, but we can win with the power of friendship! CHARGE!! The two armies charged, ready to clash head-on, when a giant beam of death hailed down, striking Dedede. It was Princess Celestia and Luna, along with all of Equestria. *Stop music* Celestia: You are hopelessly outnumbered, and your leader is dead. You must flee! Dedede's troops didn't budge. Celestia: Then I shall destroy you all! Dededde: Heheheheheheh Celestia: You aren't dead?! Dedede: You proved much more powerful then I thought. Too bad for you, I had a back up plan. (Que this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xStEdivU9JE) A huge dark blue swirl appeared behind Dedede, unraveling as Dedede's greatest underlings. Bandanna Waddle Dee: Let's get'em Lololo & Lalala with Bandanna Waddle Dee: ATTACK!!! No one noticed Meta Knight sneak away with Dedede Rainbow Dash: Let's air strike them Suddenly, two cannonballs came out of nowhere, killing two ponies. Rainbow: Huh? Kabula: I'm not letting you get away that easily. Vinyl Scratch starts playing loud music, creating music waves. The troops, upon seeing this, start panicking. Heavy Mole pops out of the ground, and uses it's blades to block the waves. Heavy Mole: Destroy her! I don't think I can hold out much longer. Meta Knight: I'll get her. Sword, Blade, cover me! Sword & Blade: Yes sir! Meta Knight Flies toward Vinyl, and not having reached full speed, has any wave that get's close to his be destroyed by Sword Knight and Blade Knight's sword beam. A few feet away, Meta Knight unsheathes his sword, and slices DJ Pon-3's head clean off at light speed, sending her head flying. Shining Armour: Hey! come over here and fight me like a man! Meta Knight: En guard! The two swords clash. Meanwhile Rainbow having escaped from Kabula is high in the air. She spots Dedede fighting with Applejack and Pinkie Pie. Rainbow: Time to die! Rainbow flies though the air, preforming a sonic rainboom. Dedede doesn't notice until Applejack and Pinkie run away. Dedede: Huh Then he turns around, only to catch a glimpse of Rainbow, before she cuts him in half. For a moment, they just stand there. Then, his bottom half crumples to the floor. The ponies had won! Or had they? Dedede's top half crinkled when it hit the floor, and no blood was coming out. All the ponies gasped! Right behind Dedede's body, a blue swirl formed, unraveling as Meta Knight with the Real Dedede. Dedede: Prepare to be annihilated! Applejack: I can't take this any more! Twilight: Elements of harmony, fire! The mane 6(excluding Fluttershy) began to glow. Then, a rainbow of doom shot into the sky. Twilight: This. Ends. NOW! The rainbow curved around, and hit Dedede. The mane six floated down. But Dedede was still there. Dedede: Now, I will reveal MY secret weapon. Behold! The mighty Dedede Hammer! Dedede pulled out a mask and a metal hammer. The mask came on to Dedede's face, as he inhaled huge amounts of air, becoming a bigger Dedede. Celestia, Luna, and Cadance all used their lasers at once, but Dedede held his ground. Applejack fought off a Sir Kibble and a Simirror, before charging at Dedede. She looked left, and there was Bandanna Dee, flying. She attempted to kick him, but she missed. Then Bandanna Dee stopped flying, and brought down his spear on her, cutting her in half. Pinkie Pie: Applejack! Pinkie pie turned her cannon toward Bandanna dee. Blocky: Not so fast! Blocky jumped up, and came down on Pinkie Pie, killing her. Rarity was on the other side of the battle field, and she was being overpowered by troops. Rarity: Somebody help me! Instead, Kracko zaped her. Rainbow, seeing that most of her friends were dead, attempted to use another sonic rainboom. She burst through the sound barrier, but Meta Knight flew in front of her, slicing her with his sword. Dedede, meanwhile, was shooting missiles at the princesses for trying to kill him with beams of death. Celestia escaped the onslaught of missiles. Luna and Cadence, weren't so lucky. Celestia: You will pay! She shot a huge laser of death at Dedede, who saw it as an advantage. He grabbed a nearby simirror, and when it saw the laser, it put up a mirror shield. The laser was reflected, killing Celestia. Twilight saw the death of Celestia, and knowing her friends were dead, fused with anger. Twilight: YOU WILL DIE! She transformed into her ultimate form, Rainbow form. Twilight, sure she could win, charged at Dedede. Dedede stayed calm, and stepped aside. Twilight was going to fast, so she couldn't turn. The moment Twilight was in front of him, Dedede thwhacked her with his hammer, stunning her. Dedede then unleashed a combo of hammer strikes, Ending with a flamming hammer flip, killing Twilight. K.O! Conclusion Holy S*** that was a long fight! I can't tell who even won! That's because you fell asleep during the battle. Never mind. Why did the ponies lose? Not that it bothers me. Well, lets go over the reasons why. Dedede is strong enough to defeat the pink wonder in a few hits, and Kirby survived a PLANET SIZED EXPLOSION!!! That's not something people do every day. Dedede has shared the experience, so that guy also can survive crazy stuff. Flying Dedede also can keep up with Kirby's warp star, not at max speed, but still impressive. Finally, although the Mane 6 have defeated foes like Nightmare Moon, Dedede has defeated more powerful foes, like Galacta Knight. ' But why couldn't Celestia's laser of death kill him? Especial combined with all the other beams?' Well, Twilight once knocked a guy into the ground with the power of all three princesses. That force is not enough to create a planet-wide explosion, which is about 110,000,000,000,000,000 megatons, and Dedede survived that a force similar to that. Also, the lame elements of harmony only have effects on evil, nothing else, and rainbow mode doesn't have much destructive capability. But in the end, Twilight got nailed! The winner is Dedede's Army. Check out my other stuff. PowerofPoyo. Who did you think would win? Dedede's army Equestria Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:"Team on Team" themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015